Doc Returns
by strong man
Summary: I was going to name this"The Gost Of Doc Hudson" but it seems a bit haunting don't you think?


**This is very first sad and scary fic ever,contains gay content you have been warned..DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

**Pairing:Doc/Sheriff, Fillmore/Sarge, Flo/Ramone and Jeff/Lewis**

**Rated:T**

**Date:June 20**

**I thought of this idea yesterday when I listened to the song"My Dream is Gone by Mikaila and that's what gave my the idea**

**I Hope you enjoy this,also I would like to thank my friend on UTube"LisetteizAwesome" I asked him if I could use his storyline and he said yes...thanks LisetteizAwesome**

The cars gathered up around at Flo's oil shop cause Fillmore had some great news about his long time relationship with Sarge

Fillmore:"Sarge and is pregnant I'm going to be a father

Everyone's eyes then went wide because male's and males can't have a baby together but Flo and Sally supported them

Flo went up to Sarge

Flo"Is it true Sarge?

Sarge could only nod

She and Sally giggled

Sally:"Oh my gosh

Fillmore looked at her in confusen

Flo:"What Sally means is that we're happy for you guys

Sarge:"Thanks

Jeff:"We're all very happy

Lewis:"Yeah,man

Fillmore:"Thanks you all for the support and since I known you all for a very long time I would like you all to come to my hut that's where Sarge is having the baby

Sally:"Wow..thanks ...Fillmore

Fillmore smiled then Sarge and him drove off to take a drive,the others were doing what they were doing before

Flo was giving her husband a paint job and Jeff and Lewis was making out,now Sheriff just sighed and drove around the road then decided to go to the Hudson Hornet Racing Museum which used to be Doc's office before his death

He drove up to the door and opened it,went inside and looked around

While he was looking around,he bypassed the photo of Doc

He backed up and looked at the photo,at the bottom it said"Friend+Former Racer+January 26, 1925 – September 26, 2008+Floating like a Cadillac. sting like a beaver

After 10 seconds passed,a tear began to form in his right eyes

Sheriff:"I Miss you"He said as the tear was coming down to his cheek

In Heaven Doc was racing with Rod "Torque" Redline,he didn't know him but Rod knew who he was and he started to befriend him

They continued to race and when the corner was coming up Rod knew what to do (turn right to go left)

Doc was done and so was Rod,they decided to take a drive on the road of heaven

Soon he started to discover mirrors of the ones me cared about

For Rod it was Finn and Holly for Doc it was Fillmore,Red,Flo,Lizzy,Lightning,Sally,Sarge,Ramone and Mater ,he looked at every one of them as he slowly drove by but what caught his eye was in the portal,it showed Sheriff

Doc saw the pain in his eyes,He remembers how much he loved Shetiff and feels guilty he felt for leaving him without a goodbye so decided to go talk to the lord of the gods,Zeus

Rod is worried about Doc and tells him to talk to him about it

Doc starts telling him about his relationship with Sheriff, how he loved him and how he feels guilty about leaving him when their future still lingers.

Rod advises Doc to go see Zeus, leader of the gods. Before heading there, Doc tell him Thank you before driving off.

He's nervous about talking to Zeus, even though they are good of friends.

Zeus sees him and greets Doc,but notices something was wrong. Doc asks him if he could go down to Earth to see someone.

Zeus,thinking that he was joking, starts laughing at his idea. Doc was sad but was angered at Zeus.

He yells at him, saying that he wasnt joking,Zeus was shocked at the car's reaction.

Doc pleaded to go down to earth.

Thinking it over, Zeus finally agrees and shoots one of his lightning bolts at Doc but not just any bolt,the bolt of forever life. In the car's thoughts, he said, "I'm coming...Sheriff."

Doc turned into a ball of light and began to make it's way down to Earth

Meanwhile after 25 minutes of just looking at the photo,Sheriff decided to have another look around before leaving

When he got to the door, he heard something rumbling and he turned around to see the photo of Doc was shaking

So drove in front of the photo then saw a light in the middle of it, he stared at it

Pretty soon, the light became a lightning bolt and it shot out toweds a pile of his old stuff and it made a crashing sound which frightened Sheriff a little and he hid behind a old tie

Suddenly the light got bigger then it blinded him so mush that he had his eyes closed

He then heard the sound of an engine running, he tried as bast he could to see though the light

From the lightning bolt came a blue car with silver on the sides

Sheriff:"Doc?He said still blinded

**What did I tell ya..huh..well..hope you enjoyed this**

**More chapters coming up**

**Remember to Review**

**Is Doc really alive or is it all in Sheriff's imagination, find out in the next chapter**


End file.
